


dead ends fading from your memory

by clavicular



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has wanted Allison for so long, but not just like this. </p>
<p>(Or: Allison thinks it's too early for angst and introspection.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead ends fading from your memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



Lydia’s eyes are closed, but the early morning sunlight is bright upon her eyelids, nagging her awake. Her head aches and her mouth feels like a desert. She shifts on the pillows and tangled blankets, groping towards her bedside table for a glass of water. Beside her, Allison groans in protest. 

 “Sleep,” she says sadly, and rolls over to bury her face in Lydia’s neck. 

Lydia freezes. It’s not that she’d  _forgotten_  what happened last night. It’s just that it hadn’t quite seemed real. Neither of them had been drunk but they hadn’t been exactly sober either, and Lydia… hadn’t really been able to believe it. She’s wanted this too much and for too long to let herself dare. But Allison is still here, curling into her like their bodies were made to fit together, and it’s as though something in her chest has finally been unlocked. Lydia  _hates_  how good this feels. Like she can feel Lydia’s internal crisis through her skin, Allison shuffles closer. 

 “Stop overthinking it,” she says, words are muffled by Lydia’s chest. 

 Lydia wants to. God, how much she wants to, but-

 “Someone has to.” 

 She sits up, ignoring Allison’s grunt of disapproval. She can’t do this. If Allison wants a drunken one-night stand, fine. Great, even. Lydia can’t regret it, for all that she knows it was a terrible decision. But she can’t pretend like that’s all she wants, as if her breath doesn’t catch when Allison laughs or takes her hand or gets that reckless look in her eyes that promises hell for anyone who gets in her way. As if she’s never thought about what it would be like to just put her arms around Allison’s waist and hold her.

 Lydia reaches for the glass of water. She needs a distraction, because Allison is resting a hand on her thigh, and maybe it’s meant as casual reassurance but it’s making Lydia heart race. Allison gives her an exasperated look. 

 “For someone as smart as you are,” she says, “you can be such an idiot.”  

 She pounces. Lydia doesn’t understand how she got up so quickly - damn those hunter reflexes! - but suddenly she has a hand around Lydia’s neck, another against her back, and she’s pulling Lydia down onto the mattress. Lydia yelps and drops the glass, but she can’t find it in herself to care, not even when it hits her knee and spills water all over the bed. Because Allison is kissing her, really kissing her - not a friendly peck on the cheek, not drunk and laughing about it - but slow and intimate and real. Allison kisses Lydia like she  _means_  it. Like it’s everything she could want. Lydia makes a small, incredulous sound that’s lost against Allison’s lips, and kisses her back. 

 Allison laughs when they break apart, but it’s all affection and delight. She rolls her eyes at Lydia. 

 “I  _like_  you,” she says, as if it should have been obvious. “I want to be with you.” 

 Lydia huffs, although it’s possible the effect is ruined by her bedhair, falling down onto Allison’s face. 

 “Of course you do,” she says. “I’m brilliant.” 

 Allison gives her a skeptical look, but before Lydia can muster up the appropriate offense, Allison leans up and kisses her again. 

 “You really are,” she says, and grins. ” _Now_  can we go back to sleep?”


End file.
